1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for swing training. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a method for swing training using a “flat bat” apparatus. More particularly still, the present invention pertains to a method for swing training using a flat bat apparatus having opposing substantially flat surfaces colored blue and green.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many sports and other activities involve some form of swinging motion. Such sports include, without limitation, baseball, tennis, golf and cricket to name just a few. In each of these activities, which are too numerous to list, proper timing and form are frequently more instrumental than strength in achieving desired results. As a result, learning and practicing proper swing technique is typically of paramount importance. This is particularly true in the game of baseball where proper timing and technique—also known as having a properly “grooved” swing—is of paramount importance if a player is to achieve a high degree of consistency and performance.
Other swing training devices are known to exist. However, existing swing training devices typically mimic the shape, length, diameter, and circumference of standard equipment. For example, existing baseball swing training devices typically employ devices mimicking conventional baseball bats; the only variable between standard bats and these training devices being primarily in the weight of the training device. The method and apparatus of the present invention differs significantly, not only in the methodology of the training for which the device is designed, but also in the physical shape and coloration of the device.